


Old Ends, New Beginnings

by wilbur_is_brain



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Misunderstandings, Pining, They are about 15 in this lol, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilbur_is_brain/pseuds/wilbur_is_brain
Summary: Since falling into the human world forced to stay with Luz, Amity and Willow have been distancing themselves from each other due to a misunderstanding sparking up causing an argument. With that, Amity figures out her crush on Willow.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Willow Park
Kudos: 22





	Old Ends, New Beginnings

Things haven't been the same since Amity and Willow fell into the human world.

After a small fight Amity noticed an ever growing rage building up in willow. Which of course was all on her. She wanted to prove she was sorry but wasn't sure how.

Amity wasn't good with apologizing, or just apologies in general. She felt strongly upset by willow being upset at her because she felt like some weird mushy feelings were stirring in her stomach. Was this what a crush felt like? Your face always heating up and struggling to even speak proper words? The green haired girl was unsure. Amity knocked lightly on the opened food which was Willow's bedroom. 

“hey... it's me.” amity's tone was soft unlike her usual cold, distant time she had picked up from her own friends and family. She was wearing her white tank top with crimson shorts. Brushing her bright green hair behind her ear, Willow put on her glasses staying silent.

“what do you want?” She sat up, her expression clearly frustrated, arms crossed. Amity sat on the bed,, “sorry.” is all she said unsure of what other words to even say. Was the word sorry even good enough? The chubby girl shifted her glance onto Amity confused, “for...what?” Amity grumbled under her breath frustrated,

“For being mad at you, don't act stupid.” the slim girl hugged her knees sitting on the edge of the bed. Willow scoffed rolling her eyes- “you don't need to call me stupid it's fine..” at first her voice was filled with annoyance but she calmed down a bit. Amity smiled slightly, laying next to willow.

“this is fine right?”

Willow slowly nodded, “yeah. It's fine.” the green haired girl clenched her fist, she was tempted to take off her glasses and just kiss her,, her lips looked so kissable. But...she held back. Because in her mind..willow wouldn't like her or she wasn't gay. Instead, Amity intertwined their hands together, face flushing.

“o-oh..this is...nice.” willow whispered. A very flustered Amity mumbling,, “yeah…” during their hand holding Amity fell asleep next to Willow. The short female covered her in the blanket giggling to herself and kissing her cheek lightly.

_ “goodnight blight.” _


End file.
